Palabras Mudas
by FFarjonita
Summary: Esto se nubla y veo que ya no estás No podré salir de todo esto si tú, te vas Quiero que decirte que ya no hay calor en mí, que la esperanza se me escapa y deja de existir. -Porta-


_ ***PALABRAS MUDAS***_

_Esto se nubla y veo que ya no estás  
No podré salir de todo esto si tú te vas  
Quiero que decirte que ya no hay calor en mí,  
que la esperanza se me escapa y deja de existir._

_Mis queridos colegas, estaba escuchando una canción de Porta de su nuevo álbum Reset, que tiene el mismo título de este One-shot y desde la primera vez que lo escuche me dieron unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Entonces me dije "cuanto me gustaría compartirlo con los demás" y se me ocurrió hacer el fic =) espero les guste y que me dejen review._

_**Notas de autora: **__HTF no me pertenece a mí, si no a Mondo Media._

_**N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N**_

No sé qué pasa, te quisiera decir tantas cosas amor, tanto que no te pude decir, sabes que yo te amo por encima de cualquier cosa aunque en ocasiones dudes, pero jamás te dejaría sola, nunca, ni la muerte nos va a separar, lo sabes ¿verdad? Si no… te lo digo.

Las discusiones nos hacían más fuertes, todas y cada una de ellas, yo se que la suerte no fue a que nos unió, ya estaba escrito que te vería aquel día, que me enamoraría de ti y que nunca me separaría de ti, ni ante la muerte.

Por favor, te pido que no llores porque no fue tu culpa amor, nada de lo que paso lo fue. Solo mi maldita ira que siempre fue problema entre nosotros, pero te juro que si tuviera oportunidad te pediría mil disculpas. Porque me llena de odio el saberte tan cerca de mí y no poder tenerte.

Cuando nos conocimos éramos tan felices, siempre estábamos juntos y tú eras mi mejor amiga. Las personas decían que nuestra relación era extraña, claro que lo era ¿una colegiala con un cadete militar? No se veía eso a diario, pero a nosotros no nos importaba, nos gustaba jugar con tus amigos, ese chico raro, Cuddles, con una obsesión por reírse de todo y su novia Giggles que era casi igual a él, en personalidad. También me acuerdo de Petunia y Handy, a ellos ya los conocía desde pequeños y nunca creí que llegaría a verlos asi. Que lindos recuerdos…

_*-me llamo Flaky-decía la pequeña pelirroja mientras se acercaba lentamente al joven soldado poniéndose cada vez mas ruborizada._

_-y-yo soy Flippy, mucho gusto-contesto el peli-verde nervioso, mientras jugaba con sus manos.-ya nos habíamos visto antes ¿cierto?-_

_-si… voy a la universidad Árbol Feliz, pero no creo terminarla carrera-mira al suelo algo apenada, el toma su quijada levantando su vista hacia el_

_-no deberías dudar de ti misma… eres una chica única y… aunque solo nos conozcamos de vista… siento que te conozco desde hace años...-acaricia lentamente su cabello que hacía a la chica verse igual a un erizo, ella fijo sus enormes ojos carmesí hacia los del muchacho, que eran verdes. Lentamente se fueron aproximando hacia los labios del otro, hasta que sus sentimientos quedaron plasmados con un simple beso, un beso que lo dijo todo, su primer beso…*_

Pero nena, no quiero verte llorar mas, te lo suplico. Hazlo por mí, por favor ¿A dónde se fue tu cristalina risa? ¿Dónde está tu mirada de felicidad? No me digas que se fueron conmigo porque no te creo, se que están ahí, escondidas, esperando un momento de alegría para surgir con tu buen humor.

Continúo pensando en que fui un idiota, que nunca debí hacerte esto, quiero que sigas con tu vida y que seas feliz. Sabes que daría todo por tan solo poder escribirte una nota, pero no puedo y me desespero, vida mía. Sabes el dolor que me da no poder hablarte, no poder abrazarte ni besarte, que duro es tenerte tan cerca y saber que nunca me volverás a escuchar. Aquí el tiempo pasa lento, pero ya no hay paredes que me separen de ti, no sin que antes puedas sentir mi aliento cuando el viento sople en tu rostro, pero imagina que cada soplo es un beso mío que cae sobre ti igual a nuestro primer beso. Mi alma quedara siempre contigo, sé que es duro que te obliguen a olvidar, pero debe ser asi…

Yo creía en que tendríamos un futuro feliz, un bello lugar donde pudiéramos vivir tan cerca uno del otro pensando en que que nada ni nadie nos iba a poder separar. Pero yo no lo planee asi, esta no era mi visión de estar siempre juntos, te lo juro mi amor, nunca quise esto para ti. Espero que quizá puedas perdonarme un día amor, odio estar condenado a estar contigo de esta manera… nunca lo quise asi…

_*-nenita…-decía el oji-verde a su amada prometida, ambos estaban abrazados recostados en la hierba de un bello campo mirando al cielo._

_-¿si…?-dijo ella con tono soñador_

_-te amo…-susurro mientras cerraba los ojos imaginando mil y un maneras de pasar el resto de su vida al lado de la pelirroja._

_-también yo te amo… mi osito militar…-una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al momento que se aferraba mas al pecho del soldado, el también sonrió abrazando mas a la mujer por la que estaba completamente enloquecido. Se notaba su felicidad a kilómetros, estaban pasando uno de los mejores momentos de su vida…*_

Cometí muchas idioteces a lo largo del tiempo… y te juro, vida mía, que si te fueras de mi lado lo perdería todo ¡absolutamente todo! Pero yéndome yo, tu no pierdes nada, tienes tanto por delante amor, no dejes que esto te haga caer. Ahora, nena, mis palabras quedaron mudas… pero tu confía en mí. Escucho por todos lados que el tiempo lo cura todo, pero descuida amor, que solo sentí el dolor un instante y ese corto instante ya te anhelaba con todo mi corazón.

Aun tenía tantas cosas por decirte, tantas cosas que quería compartir, tantas cosas que nos quedaban por pasar, mas cuando todo se pierde ya no queda nada…

Sabes que asusta mucho el pensar en que en cualquier momento las cosas que más quieres las podrías perder. Ahora pido otra oportunidad ¡por favor! ¡No lo puedo aceptar! ¡Quisiera tan solo poder tener otro día más contigo! Pasar tan de pronto de todo a nada, solo en cuestión de segundos y no sabes cómo me duele ver que por mí tu mundo se ha derrumbado. Pero no quiero que llores, nunca te voy a dejar sola amor… jamás te abandonare… ¿me escuchas acaso? ¿Puedes oírme? Te he intentado decir que no sufrí, aunque me ignoras, más aun asi, lo merezco, cometí un terrible error, debí decirte que te amaba al salir, pero no lo hice… fue mi culpa… ¡mi maldita culpa!

_*-¡no voy a seguir asi contigo!-gritaba molesta la oji-carmesí al joven peli-verde mientras se giraba y se alejaba de el_

_-¿acaso no he hecho todo por ti? ¿No abandone lo que más amaba por ti? ¡Deje el puto puesto que me ofrecían para estar contigo! ¿¡Y ahora me dices que se acabo?-grito furioso el muchacho siguiendo a la pelirroja por la habitación._

_-¡nunca te dije que lo dejaras! ¡Por mi te hubieras muerto en la estúpida guerra!-dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos_

_-¿entonces eso piensas?-pregunto asombrado con lo que la joven le había dicho, pero ella no contesto, lloraba en silencio sin que él lo notara-de acuerdo-_

_Avanzo hacia la puerta y salió sin decir una palabra más, dejando a la pelirroja sola_

_-no te vayas…-musito ella, pero él ya se había ido._

_-.-.-.-_

_El chico bajo las escaleras del edificio donde vivía ella y subió a su motocicleta_

_-¡estoy harto de estas malditas idioteces! ¡Siempre es lo mismo!-musitaba molesto el joven arrancando el vehículo._

_-no… cálmate… mañana le hablare y todo se va a solucionar… igual que siempre…-una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro recordando todo lo que habían pasado juntos_

_-bien… no la dejare… luchare por ella…-acelero y se encamino hacia su casa. Comenzó a llover y el cada vez veía menos_

_-será mejor si voy más despacio o…-un auto se atravesó frente a él-¡HEY! ¡CUIDADO! ¡NOO! ¡ESPERA!...-…._

_Ahora… ¿eh?... ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy? No sé qué ha pasado… estoy solo… pero ¿Quién soy? Hay lluvia… el tiempo se para… no logro ver mi reflejo… mas si muchas imágenes que lo que paso.*_

Sabes… nunca entendí nada… hasta que vi mi cuerpo tendido en el suelo… no podía creerlo… no quería creerlo… ¿el destino tan cruel me estaba jugando una broma? No… era real… intentaron resucitarme… mas fue en vano…

_*Ring… ring…_

_-¿alo?-_

_-'¿hablamos con la señorita Flaky?'-se escuchaba la voz al otro lado del teléfono_

_-pues… si… -contesto ella confundida_

_-'¿es usted familiar del joven Flippy?'-la pelirroja se estremeció_

_-s-si… soy su novia ¿Q-quién habla?-_

_-'Somos del hospital HTF, lamentamos tener que ser nosotros quienes le den esta noticia pero… su novio murió… lo siento jovencita-ella quedo petrificada con la noticia, soltó el celular dejándolo caer al suelo, escurrían lagrimas por sus mejillas y solo le quedo aliento para musitar una simple palara_

_-Fli-Flippy…- dio un desgarrador grito y se dejo caer al suelo, no lo creía, no podía digerirlo aun ¿Cómo había pasado aquello? ¿Era su culpa? ¿Qué ocurría?_

Amor… pude ver que sentiste cuando recibiste aquella llamada, tu rostro palidecía, como si no tuvieras alma… parecía que no te quedaba nada… tu corazón se partió en mil pedazos, pude notarlo y me dolió… me dolió terriblemente…

Caen siempre lágrimas de tu rostro, tus ojos se denotan grises y ya no tienen esa chispa que te diferenciaba de las demás, te sientes culpable, pero tú no tienes culpa alguna… observas nuestras fotos y se me marchitan tus esperanzas siempre te repites que no vales nada, pero aun vales mucho y no quiero verte sufrir más. Lo único que crees que tienes ahora es un simple cuento corto sin tu final feliz y no logras cubrir tu roto corazón…

¿Sabes? Aunque me duela en el alma, ve y has tu vida con alguien más, pero te suplico que te cuide y no te haga sufrir como yo ¡Vive amor! Solo te pido, no me olvides…

-.-.-.-

Ya no hay salida nena… ya es tarde… aun sigo recordando la conversación que ambos tuvimos ese día y me juraste que me amarías por siempre ¿te acuerdas?… te veo aun triste ahí sentada en el sofá, tus ojos se ven hundidos… pasaron ya tres meses y aun no te animas, me siento terrible viéndote asi… te levantas de tu lugar y te encaminas hacia el baño. ¿Qué harás? Te sigo…

¿Qué haces?...

¡No!...

¡Flaky!...

¡POR FAVOR!...

¡NO HAGAS NINGUNA TONTERIA!...

¡ESCUCHAME!...

¡TE SUPLICO, DEJA ESA NAVAJA!...

¡ME PROMETISTE QUE NUNCA HARIAS ALGO ASI!...

¡NOOO!

Corro hacia ti, te tomo ente mis brazos, pero no puedo sostenerte, tu cuello sangra… ¿¡QUE HAS HECHO?

Me observas… me estás viendo… me ves frente a ti… me sonríes levemente y dices en un suspiro que me amas… tus últimas palabras… el final del cuento…

….

Aun llueve ante mis ojos y se detuvo el tiempo por completo… no logro ver mi reflejo… pero si las imágenes de lo que ha pasado… mas ya no las veo solo… ahora las veo junto a ti… ya que estas ahora a mi lado… mas te arrepientes, lo sé… te duele verlos asi… a nuestra familia… tienes ganas de volver a casa pues nuestras familias están llorando por ambos…

_Ahora todo se vuelve gris… nuestro destino de nubla y ya no estás conmigo… si no estás nunca lograre salir de este agujero al que me metí… nena, en mi ya no hay calor, la esperanza se me va escapando de las manos y poco a poco... deja de existir…_

_**N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N**_

_Eso fue todo =) espero y les haya gustado el fic, casi todo está basado en la canción. Dedicado de todo corazón a mi amiga Tam, quisiera pedirle perdón porque cometí la tontería más grande que se puede cometer (ya te diré hermanita) y que la quiero muchísimo por haber sido la primera persona que me apoyo absolutamente en todo, espero me perdones y te juro que no volveré a hacerlo._

_Bien compañeros de Fanfiction, les doy las gracias por haberse molestado en leer y les recomiendo escuchen la canción *Palabras Mudas* de Porta. Saludos a todos y espero review. ¡Besos! Los quiere: Karla._


End file.
